


Welcome to hell(Enjoy your stay)

by Wild_Rose_Thorn



Series: Bts teaching seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS as teachers, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Rose_Thorn/pseuds/Wild_Rose_Thorn
Summary: Bts are teaching seventeen, Junhui is trying to make life worth it, Soonyoung is trying to get Jihoon to love him,  Wonwoo is dying inside, and Taehyung just really loves Yoongi.(Oh, and the students locked park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook together to figure out their crap.





	Welcome to hell(Enjoy your stay)

Chring, Chring. My alarm clock shrills, piercing what I think was a good dream. I groan as I flop over on the other side of the increasingly uncomfortable bed, only to fall right off.  
“Shit!” It’s out my mouth before I think.  
“Language Junhui!” My mom quickly exclaims back before coming upstairs.  
“If you aren’t..” She looks down at my figure, then quickly laughs while muttering to herself.”Shit indeed.”.  
“Mom!”  
“Okay, okay, but get ready kid. Starting at a new high school..”  
“Sucks and you need to be careful about boys and crap like that. I know. You told me at least twenty times.” I cut her off mainly because ever since she’s found out I’m gay, she’s been shipping me with everyone. Everyone. Frankly, it would be worse if she wasn’t at least tolerant of it, but she expected me to be gay. My mother figured out I was gay before I did. That’s gotta mean something.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Walking into the high school, three things were obvious as hell.   
One: There were definitely couples everywhere. EVERYWHERE. People were making out near lockers. Fucking great.  
Two: Teachers were dating each other. Two were kissing in the doorway. Mr. Kim Seokjin and Mr. Kim Namjoon were apparently dating. They looked happy, I guess. But very gay, so so gay.  
Three: There was an emo idiot smoking something in a bathroom. I know this how? Because I’m right next to him. I mean, you’re like two, sit the fuck back down. And what do I do, of course, I scream at him?  
“What the fuck do you think your fucking doing?”  
“Vaping so I die early, what do you think.”  
“Die early? But you’re like five!”   
“I’m actually 16 and I can drive and crap so..”   
“The hell does that matter?” I twist the vape away from him and throw the piece of shit in the trash. He screeches, like actually screeches.   
“That was fucking expensive you know!” The stoner glares at me as if expecting me to apologize for saving his life.   
“Probably expensive as your precious lungs.” I glare back. He tilts his head to the side.  
“You’re new here aren’t you?”  
“To the school? Yes.”  
“No asshat, to Korea.” I’m shocked for a moment. He laughs.”Your accent says it all. That, and the fact that you don’t want to die yet.”   
“But..”  
“Quiet, I’ll take you to your first class.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Stoners name is Wonwoo apparently, and if you expect me to say he’s actually nice, he’s not. He’s bitter and would probably cut a bitch, except for one bitch, mainly, Kim Mingyu, the adopted son of that gay couple that calls themselves teachers. But hey, at least they’re gay! Mingyu, who is the goody two shoes of this damn school, and the stoner, I mean I ship it. The emo and the tree, it works right.   
Right?  
Anyhow,somehow Wonwoo’s dealer is younger than him. I mean, he’s 15. Names Hansol or some crap. Korea’s a living nightmare, I mean, 15 year olds are dealing drugs and shit.But as fucked up as Wonwoo and his ideals might be though, he’s all I got so far, and I intend to keep him, and force some common sense into that thick head of his.   
Unfortunately, he’s not in my homeroom. When he hears who I have for homeroom he laughs, then looks at me worriedly.   
“Mr.Min? Min Yoongi? I’m pretty sure he only became a teacher to fuck up his students lives.” Wonwoo says, actually looking scared for me.  
“How do you know?” I ask, trying not to make a fool of myself yet.  
“He ran the book club last year.”  
“And you were in it?” He starts looking defensive, than just stares away.  
“A lot happens in a year.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Wonwoo was right. Min Yoongi is an asshole. But, he’s also gay. Which makes up for it. Especially when his husband who teaches kindergarten comes to drop in his lunch. Taehyung, his name was.  
“Yoongz!” Taehyung called on his way in, only to be met by dozens of stares. The students were waiting for Yoongi to snap, or kill this stranger that walked in calling him Yoongz.  
“Thanks sweetheart.” The said man mumbled instead. People cooed at how the man who was yelling at us earlier was now quiet, cute even guy in front of this “Taehyung”. He turned around and addressed the class.   
“Everybody, this is Min Taehyung, my ex-boyfriend.”  
“I told you to stop introducing me like that.” Taehyung turned. “I’m his husband.” The cooing turned into applause. He turned back to his husband.”Now eat your lunch, if you lose another pound I’m going to get Jin to force feed you.”. With that he put Yoongi-hyungs lunch on his desk and kissed his forehead goodbye. That gesture turned the usually pale Min Yoongi into a blushing mess. He winks at the class before leaving. Fucking winks.  
“You guys can go to y-your next class.” Mr.Min stutters. Some idiot raises his hand.  
“We still have ten minutes.”.  
“Just go.”.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
After Park Jimin’s english class, I have dance.   
Yes I choose dance, yes I know a girl’s probably captain, but screw it. I like dancing, and nobodies is gonna take that away from me. Ever.  
It’s in the Gym, and just saying, there’s a tiny kid here. Swinging a guitar at another kid. On the first day of school.   
“Lee Jihoon put the guitar down!” The kid running screams.  
“Kwon Soonyoung you know I won’t!” The kid, Jihoon, says.  
“Wait guys.” The, what I’m assuming is in 9th grade because of his still high pitched voice, only calm one in this situation says.”There’s the new kid.”.  
“Bitch you’re new too.”. Soonyoung’s backing away from Jihoon, who miraculously calmed down enough to say that.  
“Uh, hello?”  
“Welcome, I’m your captain for this shitty dance group,” Soonyoung starts,”This,” He gestured vaguely,”is where your sanity will be destroyed, your maturity will be damaged, and you will question whether or not Jihoon’s..”  
“Kwon I dare you to finish that sentence.” Jihoon threatens. Soonyoung starts running again. The other kid sighs.  
“I’m Lee Chan, Jihoon’s younger brother.” He gives his hand to shake. I take it, grateful for some source of predictableness.  
“Wen Junhui, I just got here from China.”   
“That’s nice, and if your wondering what Soonyoung did to bother Jihoon, he asked him whether his dick was as tiny as he was, oh and welcome to hell.”.

**Author's Note:**

> I failed.


End file.
